Someone Like Me
by TaintedAngel2923
Summary: Two new girls come to town. One with silver hair and the other white. Vladimir Tod sparks an interest in one, but is she really what she seems to be? Or, is she something no one has ever seen before? Vlad must learn from her to learn more about himself. Re-write in progress!
1. Beautiful girls

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Vladimir Tod series.

Just the new characters i have created in this story

**CHAPTER 1**

I start walking up the steps to Bathory High as I hear Henry Screaming "VLAD" I turn around to find him running toward me.

"Dude what the heck is your problem?" I ask him.

"Hide me!" He yells through huge gasps.

"From whaaaaaaa….." I'm not able to finish my sentence as I see two girls emerge from behind the trees... and Greg. I knew Greg, Henry's older brother. But the girls? I had no clue who they were but that they were absolutely gorgeous. One had Silver hair. SILVER hair… and the other had white. I could feel Henry's eyes on my face as I stare at the two girls.

"Why would you be running from those two girls. I understand why you would run from Greg. But from them? Dude your crazy! I would be running TO them!" I say as I continue to watch the girls make their way up the steps.

"Well I forgot to tell you this but…" He pauses. "They're cousins of mine. Fraternal twins."

"Wow… it must really suck have to live with two girl cousins but also Greg? That is a lot of people in your house!" I tell him.

"They live in the house next door to us. Their parents just died and they had a lot of money so they were able to buy the house. Mom lives with them too now She wants to keep an eye on them while Dad keeps an eye on me and Greg." He stops talking as the girls reach us and Greg. All of them glare at him. Then the twins turn to me. The one with the silver hair reaches out her hand.

"I'm Universe. I'm guess your Vlad right?" She says as she shakes my hand.

"Yeah your right." She lets go of my hand. I realize that my arm was full of warmth as she was shaking my hand but I didn't notice because pf her insane beauty. I look down at my hand. She chuckles. "Henry has been telling me and my sister here a lot about you." She says while looking over at Henry. The other girl steps out from behind her sister.

"I'm Snow." She says while smiling.

"Hi." I reply.

"Well since we're all acquainted why to we get to class before the bell rings." Henry says. We all nod. I lead the way up the rest of the steps to the front doors of Bathory High, flanked by the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Well actually two but one really catches my attention...

**AN:** please Reveiw. Oh and try to guess which twin it is. If you dont get it... i believe i stated it pretty clear in the story...


	2. Mixed up feelings

**CHAPTER 2**

I walk inside the school. Greg waves good-bye to the girls as he walks off to his classes.

"So what are your classes?" I ask Universe.

"I have: Art, Language Arts, Math, Lunch, Social Studies then Drama." She says. I look down at my schedule. We had every single class together.

"We have every single class together." I tell her.

"Really? Cool!" She turns to her sister. "I'll see you later Snow. Stay out of trouble. I mean it." Universe gives her a meaningful look. She turns back to me with a huge smile that makes my heart flutter. I hear someone start to call my name. Meredith bursts through a mob of people blocking the hallway.

"Meredith!" I say, totally forgetting that she even existed. Meredith has been the girl of my dreams since I was in second grade… up until now. Meredith's curly brown hair could never compare to Universe's silver. Her pink glossy lips were small compared to Universe's lushes red ones. Meredith's skin was flawless unlike some girls I see, but Universe's looked like she never had a zit in her entire life! All in all Meredith was pretty, but Universe was drop-dead-gorgeous, insanely beautiful , and anything else you can possibly think of to describe a girl.

"I'm Meredith, Vlad's girlfriend!" She says smiling happily at Universe. I could tell universe's smile was fake because it never reached her eyes, and by the way she kept looking at my arms around Meredith's waist.

"I'm Universe. Universe Storm." She says.

"Well… uh… Meredith we have to get to class." I say, saving the three of us from the awkward silence. I look down at Meredith, she smiles.

"Okay. I'll see at lunch right?" She asks me.

"Yeah, yeah you will." She surprises me by standing on her toes and kissing my lips. As she did this I couldn't help but think how it would feel to kiss Universe's. She pulls away, then glares at Universe before she walks away.

"She must really think I'm major competition for her to glare at me like that." Universe says thoughtfully.

"Yeah, she NEVER glares at people." I say.

"But, she is right. I AM major competition." She says while looking at me. I stare right into her… green eyes. She just said she is major competition. It clicks in my brain and my eyes go wide in shock.

"Surprised by my statement?" She asks. I nod my head, not trusting my voice because I think I just lost it. She laughs.

"I'm glad. The only problem is I'll be breaking her heart if I steal you, and I'm not that kind of person. So I'll let you decide. Sit with me at lunch so you can get to know me a little better." She says while trailing a hand down my cheek sending warmth and electrics shocks in its wake. She then runs her fingertips over my lips, letting her hand drop when each finger has run over them.

"Let's get to class." I nod and lead the way, knowing what happened between us was wrong, but I couldn't help it. I felt this strange pull toward her. And somehow I knew Meredith was never really the girl of my dreams, Universe was. I just had to wait for her.


	3. I'm not a Freak

**CHAPTER 3**

The bell rings signaling lunch. I jump up from my seat, followed by Universe. We walk over to my locker where I see Henry and Snow talking.

"Hey guys!" I say. They turn around.

"Hey Vlad!" Snow says. I walk over to my locker and drop off my stuff and grab my lunch. I was about to walk back to Universe, when arms wrap around my waist in a backwards hug. I look up at Universe to find her staring at the person behind me. I could tell from the slight glare that it was Meredith. I turn around in her arms.

"Hey."

"Hey." She says while smiling. I sigh inside my head. I don't get to sit next to Universe to get to know her better today. "Let's go to lunch I say to Meredith and the rest of my friends. They all nod and follow me and Meredith to the Cafeteria.

I sit down at my normal table. Universe surprises me by sitting on my right while Meredith sits on my left. Meredith and Snow immediately engage in conversation. I turn to Universe, a question already forming in my head. I open my mouth to speak but she beats me to it.

"I'm fifteen years old. I'm a black belt in three different kinds of martial arts. I love to read. I DON'T have a boyfriend, but I do like someone. I've traveled all over the world when I was younger. My parents are rich, and I live in a house next to Henry's." She finishes.

"When did you move here?" I ask her.

"About two days ago."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Silver… duh!" She says while rolling my eyes. I couldn't help but smile. She looked so cute when she did that.

"Why are you smiling?" She asks me.

"Nothing." I could never tell her why since I was sitting next to Meredith. For the rest of lunch I asked her as many questions I could. She answered them all. But there was one particular question she didn't answer. "Why is your hair silver and Snow's hair white?" She just smiled and shook her head and never said a word about it. I was confused but I asked her another question anyway.

When the bell rings, I'm almost ready to make my decision.

"Universe?" I ask as I lead her to our social studies classroom.

"You're thinking you have come to your final decision?" I blush.

"Yeah…" She grabs my shoulder and spins me around to face her. "Don't make your decision until the end of the week. Be open-minded, because something could change and make you change your mind. Understand?" She asks. I nod. "Then let's get to class Vlad, before the bell rings." So I continue to lead the way to our classroom, never forgetting that the most beautiful girl in the world wants to be mine.

Social studies and Drama was fun, even though we didn't really do much. When the bell rings I walk Universe to her locker then head off to mine. I shove all my books into my bag.

"Vlad. Vlad! VLAD!" I turn around to find Meredith yelling my name.

"Hey!" I say and smile at her, but she doesn't smile back.

"What's going on between you and… and…that freak?" I swear the whole student body goes silent. Meredith never calls anybody a freak, and well she is dating one. Universe calmly shuts her locker and walks right up to Meredith.

"I'm not a freak Meredith."

"Then why do you have silver hair?"

"I was born that way. Some weird genetic thing happened, but that doesn't mean I'm a freak just because I have silver hair. Do I look like a freak to you? Do I act soooo different from everybody else, that it labels me as a freak? I think not. I'm not a freak, and I'm pretty sure most of the student body would agree with my statement. Am I right?" She says a little louder. All the boys start to shout out "YES!" and "YOU BETCHA HOT STUFF!" I feel my stomach start to churn with anger. Meredith, just called Universe a freak. My Universe. Wait I just said "my" didn't I? I just screwed up big time. I already had a girlfriend, and I just called another girl that I had just met "mine" I think I'm going crazy.

"See they don't think I'm a freak. I'm just different that's all." I sigh in relief when Meredith just pouts.

"Then what's going on between you and Vlad. I heard him asking you questions all throughout lunch. What was up with that? I am his girlfriend remember. He's _mine_!" I have never heard Meredith yell at someone before, or be so possessive of someone.

"Meredith calm down. I just wanted to get to know her, since she _is_ Henry's cousin." I look down at her. She crosses her arms over her chest.

"He's right Meredith. He was just asking me questions _just_ to get to know me better. Is there anything wrong with that?" She looks at Meredith and raises an eyebrow. Meredith sighs in defeat.

"No, no there isn't anything wrong with that." Snow comes up behind her sister to stand next to her.

"If you're calling my sister a freak, then you're calling me one too Meredith. I don't like to be called a freak and neither does my sister. And I especially don't like to hang out with people that _call_ my sister a freak because they're mad, and say it just so they're boyfriend will side with them, when my sister didn't even do anything wrong." I look at Meredith to find tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm.. I'm so sorry Universe and I'm so sorry Snow! Please forgive me!" Snow looks at Meredith then smiles and walks over to give her a hug. Universe just sticks to the spot she was standing at and looks at me. I meet her eyes and she smiles.

"I forgive you Meredith." I hear her mumble something like "And I hope you can forgive me too." I look at her again but she looks away. Meredith sniffles.

"Let's all go home." She takes my hand and drags me to the front doors, followed by the rest of my friends.

"I hope you can forgive me to Meredith… for what I'm going to do to you." I say under my breath as we walk home.

Universe, Snow, and Henry continue walking when I stop at Meredith's house to drop her off. She stands on her tip toes and kisses my lips softly before pulling away and running up her porch steps calling "Bye Vlad!" before she closes the door.

"Bye." I say before turning around and walking fast to catch up to my friends. And to the _new_ girl of my dreams.


	4. I'm sorry

**CHAPTER 4**

**1 Week Later…**

It's been a week since I've met Universe, everyday she would tell me different things about herself, so I could get to know her better. And so that when the time came I could come to my final decision; breaking up with Meredith and go out with her or stay with Meredith and just be friends with her, and I'm pretty sure I've already decided.

I'm walking down the street to Henry's house. I could already see Universe and Snow sitting on the porch waiting for him to be done getting ready. I walk up to them.

"How long have you guys been waiting?" I ask them.

"Around five or ten minutes. Not that long." Snow answers.

"Do you guys just want to start off to school and hope that he's not late?"

"That sounds good." Says Universe as she gets up and starts to head towards Bathory High. I follow her. She slows down so I could catch up to her.

"Have you made your final decision Vlad?" She asks me.

"Yeah, I think I have."

"Good, just make sure you've made the right choice, because I don't want you to regret it later. I don't want you to cause yourself pain, it's wrong." I stop walking. She continues but I grab her wrist to make her face me. She looks up into my face; tears are forming in her beautiful green eyes.

"Please don't cry Universe." I tell her while wiping a tear off her cheek with my thumb.

"It's just that… Vlad, I don't want you to break up with her then go out with me, then two weeks later revise your decision and break up with me then ask her out again." She says.

"That's not going to happen, Universe. Don't worry, so could you please stop crying and smile? It would really make this day a whole lot easier." She sighs then takes two shaky breathes and looks back up at me with a genuine smile on her face.

"Thank you." I tell her. I hear Snow clear her throat behind me.

"I'm sorry to break this up… but I would really like to get to school and _not_ have to watch this sappy moment." Universe starts to laugh, and I join in.

"Sorry Snow." We both say at the same time.

"It's okay Silver, but it's just kinda weird," Snow says while scrunching up her nose, "when you guys interact like that when he has a girlfriend." Universe opens her mouth to speak but I beat her to it.

"Well after today I won't have a girlfriend for awhile. Trust me on that one." I say to both of them. I hear footsteps coming up behind us.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in!" Universe says sarcastically.

"Why…(gasp) didn't…you(gasp)…wait…for…me?" Henry asks.

"We didn't wait for you because you were taking too long." Snow tells him.

"Okay so since the bell is going to ring soon, I suggest that we all hurry up and get to school!" Universe calls out before she takes off at a sprint toward Bathory High.

"Come on guys lets go catch Universe." I say as I take off at a sprint to catch up to her.

We make it in the nick of time. The bell rings just as Universe and I get to our science class.

"Alright, since this is science class and I know you all hate this subject, we're going to be doing our lesson on SEX so we can get it over with, because like you, I hate this subject." Everyone in the class simultaneously groans.

"So I know you've had this talk every year since fifth grade but you're going to have it again, so first things first. What type of person are you attracted to?" Nobody raises their hands. "Come guys the sooner you answer this the faster we get this over with." A couple hands go up… including Universe's.

"Universe." He calls on her.

"Do you want personality too?" She asks.

"That would be good."

"Okay I like the dangerous bad boys. He's gotta be different than everyone else, because I'm not going to date a clone. Do you want looks too?"

"Sure." Mr. Taser says.

"Oh yeah, he has to be sweet and not care what anybody says. I like black hair, dark eyes, and dark clothes. So that pretty much sums it up."

"Thank you Universe. Now does anybody else want to go?" Everyone else raises their hands. I could tell by the looks on the guy's faces that they were all going to try to match Universe's criteria, but I knew they couldn't because she was describing me. I inwardly smiled.

Through the rest of the class period, Universe and I listen to everyone else's types. When Mr. Taser dismisses the class Universe and I hop out of our seats and walk to drama. When the bell rings for lunch I jump in my seat because I was thinking about how to break up with Meredith. I was thinking about saying something along the lines of; "Meredith you're a really great girl but I was wondering if we could just be friends?" or "Meredith I love you but I'm not the right person for you to be with. I know you'll find a guy that will love you forever and never break your heart." I personally like the second one better because it's less cliché.

I walk to my locker and grab my lunch, walking into the cafeteria with Universe. I notice Snow and Meredith already talking at our usual table. I walk up to them.

"Hey Meredith?" I ask her.

"Yeah Vlad?" She says, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. I hate to be the one who'll take that away.

"Can I talk to you outside, in the hall?" She looks quizzically at Snow, but she just shakes her head and makes a shooing motion with her hand. I leave the lunch table and head out into the hall with Meredith close behind. I turn around when we're a good distance from the doors.

"What is it Vlad?" She asks.

"I'm really sorry Meredith but I can't be with you anymore." She looks at me with tear filled eyes.

"Why?"

"I love you Meredith, but I know I'm not the right person for you to be with." I tell her. She's crying fully now.

"But if you love why are you breaking up with me?"

"Because I love you enough to tell I'm not right for you, being with me puts you in mortal danger."

"Why am I in danger by just being with you?" She asks through sobs that tear a whole through my heart.

"It's too complicated for me to tell you."

"Don't you trust me?" She asks.

"I do Meredith, I really do, but I know you would never believe me if I told you."

"Well then let's see if I do."

"No Meredith, I can't tell you. Telling you would put you in danger and I don't want you in danger." I tell her.

"Is this because of Universe? Did she put you up to this?" She almost yells into my face.

"No Meredith, she knew it would be wrong. She told me to make the decision myself, and Meredith?"

"Y-yeah?"

"She's hurt to you know. She never wanted this to happen. She wants to be friends with you, since you're her sister's friend. But I'm sorry Meredith but we can't be together any more. I know this hurts you, but it hurts me too. I love you, and I know you love me. But I have to break your heart, it's what's best for you… and for me."

"How's it best for you?"

"I can't tell you."

"But you said you trusted me. Wait… it's because it would put me in danger right?" She asks. She's no longer sobbing, just an occasional tear.

"Exactly, please understand this." She sniffles.

"I do Vlad, I just wish you would have told me this sooner." She says.

"I think I should have too, but I didn't and I have to deal with the consequences." I tell her.

"Okay Vlad, but can we still be friends?" She asks with a small smile.

"Yes, we definitely can be friends. Let's go back, before everyone starts to wonder where we are." She nods. I walk in to the cafeteria with her but she turns to go to her old table, while I walk to mine. Universe looks up at me when I sit down next to her.

"I'm sorry I've caused you so much pain Vlad." She says.

"It's not your fault; let's just continue like it's a normal day." She nods and we all eat our lunch in silence, wondering what the future brings us. I know that I will eventually be with the girl of my dreams but I don't know when. One thing I know that Universe is really different than any other girl I've met before. Possibly not even human…

**A/N:** I know science isn't on their schedules. I just forgot about. I hope you like this chapter!


	5. Letting her go

**CHAPTER 5**

**3 Days Later…**

It's been three days since I broke up with Meredith. We're still friends, which is good because I don't want her to hate me. Snow has been sitting with her or her sister at lunch these days, and Universe… is still Universe.

I'm sitting in Henry's living room waiting for him to finish getting ready for school so we could **GO** to school. Someone opens the front door.

"Hey Vlad! Henry still making himself look pretty?" Snow asks.

"Yeah, he's been making himself look pretty since I got here." I tell her. I hear Universe laugh. They both walk into the living room and sit on the couch with me.

"I say if he isn't down here in one minute, we leave without him… yet again." Universe says. She shifts closer to me so she could lay her head on my shoulder. I smile from the contact. It's been like this ever since I broke up with Meredith. Whenever Universe was waiting for Henry before school with the rest of us, she would find a way to get close to me. Not in a super forward way but in a friendly way, saying that whenever I'm ready to date her she'll be there smiling.

I'm glad actually because I don't have to worry about her pushing me to do something I'm not quite ready to do, which right now is asking her out. I know I should wait at least a week or maybe up to three, I want Meredith to be okay with me dating another girl. I hear Henry's feet come rushing down the stairs.

"You ready to go _this _time?" Snow hisses out. Wait, she just hissed? Something is really weird is going on here.

"Vlad, are you okay? You look paler than usual." Universe grabs my chin with one hand to make me look at her. I take a deep breath in before smiling, she raises an eyebrow.

"I'm fine, don't worry." She still looks a little confused before she nods her head and let's go of my chin, releasing me from her penetrating gaze.

"Let's go to school." Snow says before she heads towards the front door. Universe gets up from the place next to me on the couch before following after her sister. I turn to look at Henry to see him, putting on his shoes. He stands up when he's done and looks back at me.

"So anything new with Silver?" I shake my head.

"No, nothing yet, before I do anything I want to make sure Meredith will be fine with me dating another girl." I tell him honestly.

"We better get going dude or else we'll be late and most likely the girls are all ready on their way." I smirk as I stand up.

"Nah, I think they'll just leave you behind." I say before grabbing my backpack and sprinting towards the front door. I run down the porch steps passing the twins.

"HEY!" I hear Universe call out. In a matter of seconds I hear her footsteps coming up behind me.

"Vlad, why are you _running_?" Her voice sounds normal, as if she was walking and not running at top speed.

"I wanted to annoy Henry by running to school and leaving him behind, once again." I say in one breath. I look over at her to find her smirking.

"Universe…?"

"I'll race you." I laugh. "Three, two, one, GO!" She yells before she picks up speed leaving me in the dust, for the moment at least. All of a sudden I feel this powerful energy go through me and I take off at a speed equal or maybe even faster than hers.

"Guess you can run as fast as me." She smirks, "That doesn't happen that often." I'm slowly feeling that strange energy begin to leave my body. My breath starts coming in gasps as we near Bathory High steps.

"Looks like I'm gonna win Vlad." She chuckles lightly.

"If…you…win…what…do…you…want..?" I ask between breaths.

"I'll decide when I win." She says before letting a burst of speed push her past me and to the steps of the school. I slow down to a walk and make my way slowly over to her. She looks around, as if making sure no one is watching. When I stop and stand in front of her she stands up and wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me close to her. She buries her face in my neck. My breathing picks up again. I smile, as she inches closer to me, so there is no space left between us.

"You just wanted a hug? I could've have given that to you without you winning the race." I feel her lips pull back over her teeth in a smile. I wrap my arms around her waist and rest my chin on the top of her head.

"Go Vlad!" I hear Henry yell. I roll my eyes and start to pull away from Universe but she tightens her arms around my neck, preventing me from escaping.

"Don't leave…" I hear Universe's barely audible whisper. I smile before wrapping my arms around her waist again and pulling her slim body towards me. I feel her lips press against the base of my neck. She trails butterfly kisses up to my jaw line, making me bury my face in her hair, to try and suppress the groan forming in my throat.

"Did Meredith ever kiss you like that?" She whispers into my ear.

"No." I croak out. She un-wraps her arms from around my neck before sliding her palms down my arms.

"Let's get to class Vlad." We begin to walk up the steps just as Henry and snow catch up to us. Universe and Snow walk together in front of Henry and I.

"I saw you get some action." Henry whispers. I can't help but role my eyes.

"We were just hugging Henry." I tell him.

"Well someone standing off to the side, I think saw more than just hugging." I turn to where he inclined his head. It was the last person I wished to see that moment I had with Universe.

"Meredith…" I whisper, before the girl turns and runs into the school. I'm about to go after her, when a soft hand grabs onto my wrist. I turn around to look at Universe.

"Let her go Vlad, there's nothing you can do. A broken heart takes time to heal, and her heart will take a long time to heal. Give her space and when she's ready she will confront you about that situation." He vibrant green eyes are swirling with wisdom beyond her years.

"Silver's right Vlad. You broke her heart, you couldn't have escaped that part, no matter what you did but she will need time to heal. If you go after her now, she'd be hurt even more, because you would be confusing her."

"Making her think that you still love her, but then go back to me. It would be hard to watch. Just be careful." I look at the two of them. They're right, no matter what I do right now I can't make her feel better, I'll only make it hurt more. I sigh.

"You're right, so when she's ready I'll talk to her, but I wonder how long that's going to take." I look up at Universe.

"For everyone it's different. It could take her a few more days, to a few weeks, to even a couple months. It all depends." I nod my head before mumbling a "thank you" to both of them. They smile, Universe's is especially vibrant, making my heart flutter in my chest.

"I hate to break the mood over there but we better get to class before the bell rings." I look over my shoulder to see Henry shifting from foot to foot. I smile before I jog towards him followed by the twins. All four of us walk through the front doors, wondering what'll happen to us today.

**A/N: **FINALLY I was able to finish this chapter I hope you all enjoy, until next time


	6. Secrets, Vampires and Love

**YAY! Chapter 6 is finally up! it only took me a few hours to write... lol**

**I do not won Vladimir Tod... oh well.**

**I hope you enjoy this new installment of Someone Like Me :D**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

My classes passed by quickly so when the bell rang for lunch, I was surprised. I walked with Universe back to where our lockers were located. She didn't say anything, which was. I was just able to enjoy her presence. I stopped at my locker to grab my lunch while she walked to hers. I put the books that I didn't need in my locker, and took the ones I did need out. I stuffed them into my backpack before grabbing my lunch; I was so hungry.

"Hey, Vlad!" I turned to see Henry walking toward me.

"Hey man, what's up?" Henry glanced over my shoulder before he looked back at me.

"Nothing much," I raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Uh, yeah. Come on, let's get to lunch, Universe and Snow are waiting," I nod before shutting my locker and following him toward the girls. They were talking quietly, and Snow looked a little freaked.

"Hey!" Henry called out, interrupting the twins' intense and quiet conversation. "You ready to eat?" Universe wrapped an arm around Snow.

"Yeah, let's go," She said with a smile, but it wasn't real. Something was wrong, and I was determined to figure it out.

For most of lunch, Snow sat quietly next who her sister and picked at her food. Universe was having a conversation with Henry and I, trying to divert attention away form her sister. I was sitting across from Universe and next to Henry; it was difficult to read Universe's facial expressions. I couldn't tell if she was upset or happy or bored. She was unreadable.

"Uh Vlad?" I blinked.

"Yeah?"

"You've been staring at my face for the past few minutes, is there any reason why?" I shook my head, trying to hold back the blush.

"No… not really. However, what happened to Snow?" Universe, Henry and surprisingly Snow all shared a look before turning back to me.

"We'll tell you later. After school most likely," Henry stated.

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"'Cuz of all the people around here," Snow answered quietly. I looked back at Universe, to see her boring holes into her sandwich with her piercing green eyes. I glanced all three of my friends. They all looked stressed.

"Okay…"

"Let me put it this way, Vlad," Universe stated. Her eyes locked with mine, "We came here for a reason."

I watched Universe pace back and forth across the living room floor. School had ended a few hours ago, so we were at the twin's house. Immediately after we got to their house, they locked every door and closed all the curtains. They didn't say anything to me as they rushed around. Henry was sitting on the couch next to me, Snow was watching her sister on the floor, and Universe was still pacing.

"Universe…?" I asked softly. She stopped her pacing before she turned her blazing green eyes on me.

"Easy, Silver. We know you're upset but don't take it out on him!" Snow exclaimed. I swallowed thickly, wondering what had gotten into the beautiful girl.

"Well, since we came here for him, we might as well tell him what's going on," Universe stated with a sigh.

"Vlad, what we are going to tell you, may be slightly hard to comprehend," She stated as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Okay, I think I can handle it," I told her. She glanced over at Snow before she looked back at me and stated firmly.

"We're vampires."

"What?" I exclaimed, jumping up off the couch.

"We're vampires, Vlad. Since the day we were born. That's why we have weird hair colors and seem to know a lot more than we should," She told me quietly. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" I growled out. Tears were forming in Universe's eyes.

"We didn't think we had, not this soon."

"What do you mean? When were you planning on telling me? Three years from now, when I was dating you? When?" I yelled.

"What I mean is, that we came here to make sure that some people can't hurt you. We are here to protect you, and whenever danger came up we were going to tell you! And since Snow saw the assassin that has plotting to kill you since you were three has finally found you we got a little freaked out!" I stared at the angry girl in front of my, utterly shocked.

"Someone's been plotting to kill me since I was three?" I whispered.

"Yes, from the day you turned three, vampires have known that you were special. Your mother and father did their best to protect you, but in the end they failed. When our parents were killed we immediately moved out here to keep an eye on you, because that's our job," Snow explained. Universe guided me back toward the couch before she began to speak again.

"Your mother was my mother's best friend. They had known each other since they were children. They also had similar lives. Your mother fell in love with a vampire and had half-vampire child. My mother found out she was a descendent of this mythical kind of vampire, a type that had all the strengths of a normal vampire and none of their weaknesses. She fell in love with a vampire as well and had twins that were unlike any other vampires my parents had seen before," For some reason I felt tears forming in my eyes, and when they spilled over, I felt Universe's nimble fingers wipe them away. "We stronger than any other vampire in the world, Snow and I, which will make it impossible for any vampire to kill you. From the moment my sister and I knew what we had to do, we have _sworn_ to be your protectors," I felt her wrap her arms around me before I buried my face in her neck, drinking in her unique and delicious scent.

"Why?" I whispered over and over again as I continued to cry into her shoulder. "Why me?"

"You are the chosen one, Vlad. It's your destiny, and my destiny is linked to yours," she told me quietly. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her close to me, knowing how lucky I was to have such an amazing girl like her.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this now Vlad, but you're in danger. We all are, and the only one who can really protect us all is Silver," Snow said from across the room. I gently pulled away from Universe, which she let me do.

"What do you mean Universe is the only one that can really protect us?"

"I, uh, I am the strongest vampire in the world. Stronger than Snow, who ranks above all of them as well," She said quietly. I couldn't help but shake my head in disbelief.

"How is that possible? There are only vampires and then me. How could there be a different kind of vampire that's stronger than the rest?" I looked into Universe's stunning green eyes, finding comfort in them.

"It's who I am Vlad. It was all written down thousands of years ago, about you, about me, about us. But this book was lost for centuries, until it was found the day of your birthday-"

"When I turned three," Universe nodded.

"Your mother told my mother, who told my father, who immediately began to teach us about what we could do. Though my kind haven't been seen for a millennia, there a stories and books about them," I shook my head again.

"This is all so hard to comprehend."

"I know," Universe stated with a small smile, before she leaned over and kissed my forehead. "I'll walk you home, you need your rest, and you have school tomorrow," I nodded. I could feel the energy draining slowly from my limbs as I stood up. Universe fetched my backpack, and was waiting for me at the door.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," I told Snow and Henry before I walked out the door. Universe followed after, and fell and step beside me.

"Are vampires coming after you as well?" I asked her as we walked down the sidewalk.

"Yes and no. Yes, because some vampires want to use me as a way to make powerful children, and no because I could kill them without touching them," Her voice was thick with malice and her shoulder's were tense. She sighed before looking back at me, her green eyes glowing in the dim light of the moon. "Vlad, I will do anything to keep you safe, not just because I have to, but because I want to. You're more important to the future than I am," I stopped walking. She stopped a few paces ahead of me.

"Universe, you're important to," I stated firmly.

"Vlad," She turned around to face me, her green eyes boring into my dark ones. "I can't let you die. At all. If it means that I have to throw myself in front of you, to protect you, I will do it."

"But-"

"No buts, Vlad. I really wish that it didn't have to turn out this way but it does. You're safety is more important than mine, you're _life _is more important than mine. You need to understand that. It's the only way you can make it through," She gave me one last stern look before she turned back around. Not really knowing what else to do, I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms loosely around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder.

"If I'm more important than you, and you're sworn to protect me, can you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Promise me that no matter what happens you will _never _sacrifice your life for mine," I felt her tremble in my arms, before I felt her turn her head and kiss my temple.

"I promise."

"Good," I stated, before I unwound my arms from her waist. "Let's go, I'm getting cold."

"Wait," She said as her hand shot out and grabbed my arm in a tight grip. I looked back at her to see her standing as still as a statue. Her eyes were closed, but her entire body was like a tightly wounded coil that was ready to spring. The next thing I knew, her eyes flew open and she yanked me back behind her. Her right arm shot out and pierced the chest of a man. He stood there frozen in shock, and then he blew up into ash.

Universe immediately yanked me forward, and we began to sprint.

"Univ-"

"Just keep running!" She yelled. She increased her speed until she was almost pulling me. A dark shape jumped in front of her; she let go of my hand. I watched her jump into the air and smash her foot across the vampire's face, sending him flying. She grabbed my hand again, not a second later and we were off running again.

I could see my porch lights from where we were. "Just keep running Vlad! We're almost there," Snarls were echoing all around us, and Universe began to run even _faster_.

A few more vampires got in her away and she batted them away like flies. Her right arm was covered in icky black stuff, as well as some of her face. We were only one hundred feet from my porch when a vampire landed in front of us. I thought universe was going stop, but she continued to run and with just a flick of her hand, the vampire exploded. Some of the icky black stuff landed on me and burned through my clothes until it reached my skin. A few seconds later Universe flung me halfway up the stairs. I landed on wobbly feet. I turned around to see her standing in just behind the fence with her hands spread out in front of her. I could see she was saying something, but couldn't read her lips. As she continued… chanting, this silver… barrier began to form. It started on the ground and continued upwards. From where I was standing, it looked like it went all the way around the house. I turned back to see Universe's silver hair swirling around her. Vampires tired to attack her but were unable to do so, with the silver barrier.

She began to speak faster, and a bright white light began to form in front of her. All of the sudden her eyes flew open and she shouted something in another language, and the light shot out in front of her, into all the bloodthirsty vampires. The light became so bright that I had to shut my eyes. I heard screams of agony for a good few seconds, and then it was blissfully quiet. The light slowly dimmed, and when I was able to open my eyes, I found myself staring into the familiar depths of Universe's green orbs. The blood had disappeared from her face and arm and there were no signs that she was tired or hurt.

I watched as she slowly reached up with the hand that was once covered in that icky stuff, toward my face. I let out a deep sigh as her palm rested against my cheek. Her other hand joined the first, and she began to softly trace my features. Her touch was lite a delicate, and calmed me down. I don't how long I stood there with my eyes closed, and her fingers tracing random patterns across my cheeks and forehead. I suddenly felt her breath fan across my face and something soft and warm press against my lips. It only lasted a few seconds but my eyes flew open, wide in shock. I wanted to be mad at her for kissing me, but as I stared into her eyes, I knew I couldn't. My hands moved of their own accord to her waist as I slowly leaned forward. She closed her eyes, and when our lips touched for real, the outside world completely faded, until it was just me and her. Her lips moved softly against mine as we stood on my front porch and shared our second kiss. Her arms moved, to wrap themselves around my neck and she curled her fingers into my hair. I felt a burning sensation growing in the pit of my stomach, as I began to kiss her with more vigor, which she returned whole-heartedly. When I felt my fangs pushing through my gums I quickly pulled away from her, breathing erratically.

"Vlad…" She whispered quietly. I looked down at the ground, trying to control my hunger, my _thirst_ for her blood. I heard her shifting her clothes, and since I was curious, I looked up, which was definitely not a good idea. She had moved her hair, so that it fell over her right shoulder, and she had pushed both her t-shirt and sweatshirt off her shoulder, fully exposing the beautiful golden skin of her neck. I couldn't stop myself from licking my lips. "Vlad," She said again, and that time I looked up at her. Her eyes met mine, and I watched as she slowly smirked.

"Bite me," She commanded, and that I did. I sunk my fangs into her neck, her blood rushed into my mouth. It was the most _delicious_ thing I had ever tasted in my entire life. I couldn't stop myself from drinking more. She stood there, patiently waiting for me to finish. She kept running her fingers through my hair, and every once and awhile I would feel her kiss my head. A few minutes later I pulled away, after I had licked up the left over blood that didn't make it to my mouth in my little feeding frenzy.

"Better?" She asked. I nodded. She smiled before she softly took hold of my chin before she leaned forward. I was surprised to feel her tongue lick up the left over blood that had dripped down my chin. She pulled back and looked at me with an even gaze. I glanced at her neck to see where the bite marks should have been, instead my name appeared in the ancient script Otis had shown me.

"What does that symbolize?" I asked Universe, confused. She merely chuckled and pulled up her t-shirt and sweatshirt so that they once again covered her shoulder.

"That I belong to you," She stated simply. My eyes widened, which made her smile.

"No one can see it, except for vampires… it stops them from drinking my blood," She explained. I sighed in relief that Henry, or Meredith wouldn't be able to see it.

"Does that normally happen when vampires bite other vampires?"

"No, not always…" She glanced over my shoulder before softly stating I should go talk to Nellie.

"I don't want you to go…" She smiled and pecked my lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow Vlad," She walked down the steps. "Don't leave the barrier okay? Only vampires can see it to so your aunt can't see it!" I couldn't help but smile, even after everything I had been through in the past week, I still managed to get the girl of my dreams, even if it was a little sooner than expected. I turned around and saw my backpack lying against my front door. There was a note tapped on it.

'_I figured you would forget about this. Sweet dreams Vlad.'_ I glanced up from the note and looked around, and saw no head of silver hair. I shook my head, baffled at my new girlfriends abilities. I quickly unlocked the door to find Nellie walking out of the kitchen.

"Well, your friend Universe called and said that I shouldn't be mad about you for staying out so late."

"It sort of was her fault…" Nellie smiled.

"That's exactly what she said," I couldn't help but smile. I may have lost someone I loved, but I had gained someone I could love, and who I didn't have to be afraid to love.

* * *

**I do think this is my favorite chapter... :D maybe cuz Universe's and Snow's secret is revealed and then she kicks some butt...? XD **

**Well, I don't know when chapter 7 will be written and posted, but hopefully it will be sooner than later :D**

**Till next time :D**


End file.
